Match Maker
by Hear the song of my people
Summary: Rin sets his brother up with a blind date.


"Rin I don't need you to set me up with a date" Yukio said backing away from his brother.

"Aww but Yukio! I found the perfect girl for you. You have loads in common"

Yukio looked at his older twin carefully before saying. "Last time you said that I ended up in the hospital with concussion"

"Not my fault you don't know how to compliment a girl"

"Rin, you didn't tell her it was a date" Rin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Guess it slipped my mind. But trust me this one will be way better. If it doesn't work out I'll back off" Yukio stood quietly for a few seconds thinking it over.

"Fine" he agreed accepting the shirt and tie from his brother.

~*~*~0~*~*~

Yukio walked towards the restaurant his brother told him his date would be at. The restaurant wasn't a dump but it wasn't overly fancy either.

"Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?"

"It should be under Okumura" the waiter looked at a list before saying.

"Right this way sir, your companion arrived a few minutes before yourself"

Walking towards the table Yukio caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Please don't tell me it's who I think it is," he muttered under his breath.

"Would you like to order a drink before I leave?" the waiter asked while directing Yukio to the table to sit opposite non other than Shura.

"Err…. Y-yes please" he stuttered out.

"Aww is the stick up your ass finally going to come out?"

"I'm only here because Rin agreed to stop setting me up with dates if I came. What he failed to mention was that I'd have to spend the evening with you" Yukio said in a deadpan voice.

"Does little Yukio not want to have any fun?" Shura suggested with a snicker.

"Not with you I don't"

After that they went silent till they ordered their food. Halfway through the evening Yukio left to go to the bathroom.  
"Oi! Waiter, could you get me a bottle of your finest red wine?" Shura asked with an innocent smile. The waiter nodded and returned quickly with the requested bottle. Taking a quick look around to make sure Yukio hadn't left the bathroom; Shura quickly poured a large quantity of the wine into Yukio's glass with the remainder of his drink. Yukio returned shortly and took a large gulp of his drink, before coughing.

"What did you do to my drink?" he demanded.

"Nothing" Shura replied innocently. Yukio looked at her suspiciously before finishing his drink. The rest of the evening passed in silence, and soon it was time for them to leave and say their goodbyes.

Yukio stood up swaying side to side "Seriously Shhhhura, what did you put in my drink?"

"Just a little red wine to loosen you up" she replied getting up and linking arms with him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked trying to think through the haze in his mind.

"Home of course! We're going to play a little game you and I"

~*~*~0~*~*~

Shura dumped Yukio on her couch before running to her kitchen to grab 2 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. She returned and sat the glasses on the coffee table in front of them, filling the glasses.

"Okay, we're gonna play never have I ever. Basically yer gonna say "never have I ever…." And if I've done it I have to down the shot. We take turns, I'll let you start seeing as you're the newbie" she chuckled turning to face him. Yukio looked taken aback at the idea of drinking, but then decided he was already tipsy a little more couldn't hurt.

"Okay… never have I ever willingly drunk alcohol" he said with a smirk. Grumbling about him knowing her to well Shura downed the shot.

"Never have I ever willingly taught a bunch of exwires" Shura said triumphantly.

Yukio hesitantly raised the glass to his lips downing the drink quickly before coughing and spluttering.

"You okay?" Shura asked thumping him on the back. He nodded.

They continued to play the game for half an hour, Shura and Yukio both getting drunk.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" Shura said with the aim to get Yukio to down the last shot sitting on the table. Yukio looked at her, but made no move to down the shot.

"Hurry up and down it!"

"But I've never kissed a girl, therefore I don't need to drink it" Yukio said smugly.

Shura leaned forwards quickly and kissed him on the lips, before settling back into her seat.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" Shura repeated herself. Shaking his head Yukio downed the last shot.

"Well I have to admit this night was more entertaining than I thought it would be" Yukio said trying to pull himself up to leave.

"You cant leave now Yukio, you wont get home safely" Shura grabbed his wrist and dragged him into her room and pushing him onto the bed, smiling victoriously.

"Err… Shura… what are you doing?" Yukio asked nervously.

"We're going to sleep dimwit. Just coz I kissed you doesn't mean we're going any further." She said sticking her tongue out. She lay down next to the young man and rolled onto her side to face him.

"Night Yukio" she muttered sleepily.

"Night Shura" Yukio replied quietly.

~*~*~0~*~*~

Rin ran to Shura's apartment in a panic. Banging on the door he yelled, "Shura! Shura!"

"What the hell brat!" Shura demanded opening the door.

"I can't find Yukio!" he yelled. "He always comes back to the dorm no matter what…" he trailed off seeing Yukio walk out of Shura's bedroom door with bed hair and rumpled clothing.

"Never mind! I found him," he said pushing past the woman.

"So… did my little brother have a good night?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing happened Rin. I just happened to spend the night here"

"Uh huh" Rin nodded "if you say so"

"Rin what are you implying?' Shura said coming up behind the half demon.

"Well you and Yukio spent the night together… surely you got frisky?" he asked. Yukio walked the short distance to his brother and whacked him over the head.

"Idiot" he muttered.

"Rin if you're done get out. I need peace and quiet." Shura mumbled walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind herself.

"What's up with her?" Rin asked.

"We're hung over, and someone won't stop shouting." He glared at him.

"Ahh… oops?" Rin asked before running out to go tell the rest of the exwires what he'd seen.

Yukio brought a hand to the bridge of his nose before grabbing the key that would allow him to get home.

"No one will believe Rin anyway…" he whispered to himself.


End file.
